Hamboo
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde que se habia encontrado con el vampiro y su mente no dejaba de atormentarle. Tal vez con una salida de compras todo se arreglaria, en especial si encontraba cierto muñeco " ¿Por que estas escrito mi nombre en Hamboo! "¿Que le hiciste a mi pasado, Marshall Lee!"


Ya habían pasado dos semanas, desde el encuentro que había tenido la Reina Helado, con el vampiro cuando hicieron aquella tan extraña canción como le parecía a la mujer, aunque sin poder negarlo reconocía que era muy hermosa, no lo admitía pero el joven sí que tenía talento para aquello, pero ¿Por qué se había puesto tan triste y alterado mientras cantaba? ¿Por qué le había hecho ver todas esas antiguas fotos? No entendía nada… "¡Esta eres tu Simone! Antes de la guerra…" El recuerdo del joven enseñándole desesperadamente la foto, no tardó en llegar haciendo que agitara desesperadamente su cabeza tratando de apartar ese recuerdo, que sabía que no tardaría en ser borrado como los demás. "Déjenla, puede quedarse" De nuevo vino a su mente el recuerdo cuando el vampiro la había defendido de las dos aventureras, para poder quedarse en su casa, grabando esa tan rara melodía. Revolvió agitadamente sus blancos cabellos, mientras se levantaba de su cama de hielo donde había estado sentada todo ese tiempo, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la cabeza "I remember you…"

- ¡Pues yo no lo hago, no te recuerdo! –Grito a la nada la mujer, al tiempo que lanzaba rayos de hielo a todas partes frustrada de no saber nada, para luego tirar su corono también, sentándose un poco más tranquila en su cama, mientras la corona yacía a su lado. Suspiro un poco, tomando la corona entre sus manos, acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos, inconscientemente, para luego colocársela de nuevo ¿Seria verdad todo lo que dijo el vampiro? ¿Ella había sido esa joven vivaz y alegre que se mostraba en aquella fotografía? ¿El joven había sido parte de ella alguna vez…? Esas preguntas la mataban.

- ¡Gunter! –Grito la Reina, llamando a uno de sus tantos pingüinos que no tardó en aparecer.

- Cuack – Dijo el pingüino, mientras se ponía al lado de la mujer.

- ¡Ve por mis cosas, Gunter! Nos vamos de compras – Dijo la mujer sonriéndole ampliamente al pingüino, que a este solo le brillaron los ojos y ponía ambas aletas en sus mejillas, corriendo por la capa y cesta de su ama, si decidía ir de compras era que en verdad algo importante sucedía. La mujer en cuanto vio al ave salir de la habitación, borro su sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño. Tal vez si se distraía un poco, dejaría de pensar en esas cosas tan absurdas y descubriría que le había hecho el vampiro, para tenerla así.- Descubriré lo que me hiciste, vampiro y te juro que lo pagaras…-Susurro, apretando sus puños, al tiempo que el pingüino llegaba con la capa azul de su ama y la canasta donde se subió.- Vámonos Gunter – Fue lo único que dijo antes de colocarse la capa, poniéndose la capucha que tenía esta y tomando la canasta con el pingüino en ella, para partir al mercado de pócimas

En el mercado

- Que asco…- Dijo la mujer, mientras se quitaba el pescado de la cara que le ofrecía un vendedor con el pretexto que con esto se podía convertir a alguien en un hi humano.- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo... ¡Gunter! – Grito la mujer tratando de encontrar a su pingüino que se había separado de ella- ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! – Pregunto la Reina, mientras empezaba a a buscar por todos los puestos – Ah...Ahí estas… - Dijo un poco ya más calmado, mientras veía el pingüino sentado en el suelo, con algo entre sus aletas. -¿Que tienes ahí?..- Dijo mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor.

- Cuack – Fue lo único que le dijo el pingüino, mientras le mostraba el peluche con el que había estado jugando a la reina.

- ¿En serio quieres que te compre esta porquería? – Dijo la mujer mientras ponía una expresión de duda, y tomaba el muñeco. Estaba más que gastado, pareciera que años antes hubiera sido rojo, tenía parches por doquier, uno de los ojos estaba a punto de caerse y por si no fuera poco, tenía escrito con plumón lo que parecía letra de algún niño en una de sus patas "Hamboo" – Bien, si quieres que mami te compre esto…- Empezó a hablar la Reina, antes de callarse de golpe, cuando vio en la otra pata del muñeco, bordado con hilo rojo 'Simone & Marshall' Sin duda alguna ese era uno de sus bordados y ni hablar de su letra. Ese vampiro… ¡Ahora si tenía pruebas de que le había hecho algo a su mente! Apretó el peluche entre sus manos, antes de voltear a ver al vendedor de golpe, con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! – Grito la Reina ganándose la atención del vendedor.

- Se lo intercambie a una joven, al parecer era de algún novio suyo, la verdad que no fue ninguna genio, ya que solo me lo cambio por esto – Dijo el vendedor mientras sacaba una ramita, y de estas salió un pequeño fantasmita por así decirlo.

- No fue una genio, no fue una genio – Empezó a cantar y a bailar el fantasma, ante la mirada de la reina que solo lo congelo.- Que mala onda…- Dijo el espíritu congelado.

- ¿Cuánto quieres por él? –Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos, antes de romper la rama que tenía el otro en su mano.

- Bueno, ya tiene un gran valor sentimental y eso hace que valga más…- Puso un mano en su barbilla pensativo – Lo mínimo que podría ofrecer por el seria…- Vio como en la mano de la mujer empezaba a crecer un rayo de hielo, mientras esta fruncía el ceño. Trago duro. – Pero, por tratarse de usted supongo que podría bajar el precio y…- Vio como la ira y el rayo de la mujer subían – Es gratis, puede llevárselo… ¿Desea otra cosa?.. . –Dijo sonriendo nervioso, mientras le entregaba el muñeco a la mujer.

- No gracias, querido, tal vez la próxima – Dijo la mujer sonriendo, antes de voltear a ver al pingüino.- Bien, Gunter, tendrás que regresar a casa solo, mami tiene algunas cosas que resolver – Dijo explicándole al ave.

- Cuack – Dijo el pingüino, mientras extendía sus aletas hacia el peluche. La Reina lo aparto.

- No sin Hamboo, el vendrá conmigo – Dijo mientras escondía el peluche

- Cuack… - Fue lo único que dijo al ave, antes de irse triste caminando hacia el castillo. Al ver como el ave se alejaba la mujer no hizo otra cosa, más que alejarse volando hacia la cueva del vampiro, ahora sí que descubriría que era lo que le escondía ese bueno para nada.

En la cueva.

El vampiro se encontraba tranquilamente afinando las cuerdas de su bajo – hacha, hasta que lo dejo de lado unos segundos, escuchando detenidamente unos pasos en el techo, agudizándolo, para tratar de saber que era cuando…

**BOOM!**

La Reina helado hizo su aparición destruyendo la mitad del techo y la pared al tiempo que entraba a la ya destruida casa y a cada paso que daba se iba congelado, viéndolo notablemente molesta con el ceño fruncido, mientras los rayos de hielo iban creciendo en sus manos. El vampiro se encontraba tirado en el suelo aun sin entender muy aquella situación.

- ¡Tu! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Explícame esto! – Grito la Reina, al tiempo que le lanzaba el peluche al otro, junto con un rayo de hielo congelando un brazo del vampiro, antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y estrellarlo contra la pared, haciendo que el hielo del brazo del otro, se rompiera, causándole varias heridas en este, escucho un gemido de dolor por parte del otro. No entendía… ¡¿Por qué empezaba a sentir remordimiento al ver el brazo del chico herido?!

- Hamboo… - Fue lo único que pudo decir ante su sorpresa el chico, mientras tomaba el muñeco entre sus manos, creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Era el único recuerdo que tenia de Simone ¿Y ahora ella misma venía a preguntarle qué significaba? No significaba más que con esto lo había salvado de quien sabe cuántas cosas, que pudo pasarle si ella no lo hubiera cuidado.- Hu…- Gimió un poco adolorido, en cuanto sintió como la dama, lo estrellaba contra la pared, causando que el hielo se enterrara en su pálida piel y juraría que si aún tuviera pulso o algo; empezaría a sangrar. Se levantó, sosteniendo su brazo mal herido, tratando de descifrar la furia de la mujer. Se veía más enojada que nunca, mientras veía que congelaba todo a su paso ¿La corona le estaría haciendo más daño? ¿O…es que le había perturbado la mente con aquellos recuerdos? – Simone… - Dijo tratando de calmar a la mujer.

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Ni siquiera se de quien me hablas! – Grito molesta, sin comprender ¿Por qué el otro no dejaba de llamarle así? - ¡Vamos! ¡Pelea! – Dijo al tiempo que volvía hacerle lo mismo al otro brazo del joven, que no hacía nada por contratacar. Lo empujó hacia una esquina de la habitación pateándolo. - ¡¿Por qué no peleas?! – Grito molesta, desde que había empezado atacarlo el otro no hacia ningún intento siquiera de detenerla, solo se quedaba aguantando.

- De verdad, no recuerdas nada… ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el vampiro, recibiendo otro golpe, a lo que una mueca de dolor se posó en su rostro, pero sin hacerle nada a la mujer. Nunca podría lastimarla aunque en ese preciso momento lo estuviera pateando, le había salvado la vida y si ella quería verlo muerto por sus propias manos…Así seria. – Simone… ¿No me recuerdas para nada? – Susurro el vampiro al tiempo que la mujer dejaba de patearlo por unos momentos y lo acarralaba en una esquina, con sus dos brazos lastimados, nunca podría defenderse aunque quisiera y es que la mujer habia salido de la nada que ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar.

- No sé quién demonios eres tu...pero ¡Sé que me hiciste algo para comportarme asi! Seguro tu, tuviste algo que ver en mi pasado… -Dijo viendo el peluche- Si... ¡Así fue! ¡De seguro yo era muy feliz y tú llegaste a arruinarlo! ¡Ahora pagaras el precio! – Dijo mientras tomaba el bajo – hacha del contrario, apuntando hacia su cuello - ¿Últimas palabras?

- Lo supuse…- Dijo el vampiro bajando su mirada, con su cabello cubriéndola, hasta levantarla cuando sintió el filo de su instrumento – I remember you, Simone…- Dijo sin poder evitarlo, a la vez que sentía una mano dar contra su mejilla con fuerza, vio a la causante de esto que lo veía con una rabia indescriptible. La vio con sus orejas puntiagudas gachas como si de un perrito regañado se tratase, sus ojos que mostraban rastros de que las lágrimas que querían salir y sus labios temblando en una mueca de tristeza. No estaba asi por sus brazos lastimados o que incluso pudiera tener una costilla rota perforándole los pulmones, o por lo moretones que tenía en todo su cuerpo, eso no era lo que le dolía, para nada…Lo que más le dolia es que la mujer no lo recordaba para nada, ni siquiera por tener a Hamboo consigo pudo despertar algo en la mujer. Hasta ahí habia llegado, no podía hacer nada para defenderse y si era lo que Simone quería, así seria. La mujer sintió el instrumento temblar en su mano ¡No era el momento para sentir misericordia! Elevo un poco el arma tomando vuelo para dar su golpe final, cuando vio la expresión de profunda tristeza del otro…Juraría que había visto esa expresión en otro lado pero, ¿Dónde?

Flash Back

- ¡Simone! ¡Simone! ¡¿La comida ya está lista?! ¡Hamboo tiene hambre! – Dijo un pequeño niño que no pasaba de los 6 años, te cabello negro y algo largo, con unos pequeños colmillos que adornaban la sonrisa que traía en ese momento, y en su mano el peluche mencionado. Entro a lo que se le podía catalogar con un refugio, con solo 3 de sus cuatro paredes y sin techo. Vio a la mujer en un rincón, escuchando como murmuraba algo incompresible y traía puesta de nuevo la corona.

- Mi príncipe, ¿Por qué fuiste? ¿Hice algo mal? Mi príncipe regresa, mi príncipe Albert…- Dijo la mujer con la mirada ida, en una de las esquinas de esas ruinas, sintiendo como esos dolorosos recuerdos iban siendo absorbidos por la corona, que no la dejaba recordar, porque el mencionado la había dejado. – Mi príncipe…

- Simone…Creo que será mejor que te quites ya la corona, te esta haciendo daño…- Susurro el niño al tiempo que se acercaba la mujer para tratar de quitarle la corona, ante esto esta se levantó de golpe.

- ¡¿Cómo osas tocar mi corona, mocoso?! – Grito molesta la mujer al tiempo que lo rayos de hielo aparecían en sus manos, viendo al niño con una expresión de enfado.- ¡Seguro que por tu culpa me dejo Albert! ¡A él nunca le gustaron los niños! – Grito mientras le daba una bofetada al otro. El niño observo asustado a la contraria, mientras que veía como su corona empezaba a brillar, sabiendo que era ella la que hablaba, pero Simone no. Hasta que sintió una palma dar contra su rostro y escuchando las palabras de la mujer ¿Es que acaso era verdad? ¿Solo le causaba molestias? ¿Ya no lo quería…? No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran y bajaras sus orejas tristes, ante la mirada de la mujer.

- Ay no…- Dijo la mujer mirando la compostura, viendo al niño llorar con una marca roja en su mejilla.- Perdóname, Marshy….-Dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba protectoramente al otro, también está empezando a llorar.- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname... – Siguió pidiendo entre sollozos.

- Simone…- Dijo el niño, calmando su propio sollozo, mientras abrazaba a la mujer feliz de que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.- Nunca me olvides…-Susurro abrazándola con fuerza, sintió como ella le devolvía el abrazo aún más fuerte.

- Siempre te recordare, Marshy, siempre…-

Fin del Flash Back

La mujer aun sostenía el bajo – hacha en el aire, con su mirada ida, cuando su mirada dejo de estar así después de aquel extraño pensamiento, vio como el otro aun tenia rastro de querer llorar, haciendo vanos intentos de contenerse. Su primer instinto fue soltar el bajo – hacha e ir corriendo a limpiar las lágrimas del otro con su mano, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, este la miro sorprendido sin poder creer las acciones de la mujer ¿Acaso había recordado? La mujer busco con su mirada algo con que consolar al otro, y con lo primero que dio fue el ya mencionado peluche, lo cogió en brazos tomándolo, para luego entregárselo al otro con una sonrisa. Vio como la sonrisa del joven se ensanchaba a más no poder, había sido como la primera vez…

- Simone…- Fue lo único que dije, mientras sonreía felizmente, tomando el muñeco en manos. La mujer al oír ese nombre, se alejó del otro retrocediendo, mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza, moviéndola de un lado al otro, como si esta le causara dolor.

- ¿Quién es Simone? – Fue lo único que dijo la Reina mientras volvía a su estado normal ¿Cuándo había soltado el arma del otro? Ni idea pero sabía que no podía acabar con el otro…por lo menos aun no, hasta que descubriera que había sido de su pasado y que conexión tenía con el vampiro.- Considérate con suerte, vampiro, no acabare contigo…o por lo menos hoy no…-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la pared rota, para poder irse, pero el vampiro la detuvo ¿Aun tenia fuerzas para sujetarla?

- Simone… ¿Me recuerdas? – Pregunto con un ápice de esperanza el vampiro mientras miraba fijamente a la Reina.

- I remember you… - Canto con una sonrisa cálida, sorprendiendo al contrario, que después enboso una media sonrisa también. Agito su cabeza de nuevo recobrando la compostura.- Me largo… te puedes quedar con esa cosa – Dijo la Reina frunciendo el ceño apenada, mientras señalaba al muñeco que el otro traía en su otra mano, y sin más salió volando de ahí.- I remember you, Marshy…

- I remember you, Simone…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Dudas, comentarios, criticas ¿Review?**


End file.
